Friends?
by thereisnooneelse
Summary: Stendan


**This story is set after Ste marries Doug. Ste and Doug have decided to spend some time apart due to ongoing arguments. Brendan has kept his vow to God to not meddle in Ste's life. However, in order for Brendan to be there for Ste during his time of need, he has taken Ste into his flat as a friend and flatmate while Ste sorts out his relationship with Doug. They have decided to be there for each other as friends only...This is meant to be a happy/funny Fic showing how Ste and Brendan could NEVER just be friends. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**_Brendan's POV_**

What in the hell is that noise? It sounds like there is something/someone dying in my kitchen. Oh yeah. Steven. The love of my life. Well, the former love of my life. Now he's become the flatmate from hell and he really seems to be enjoying it. But is he for real? I glance at the clock and it's 6.30am and he's trying to sing Cheryl Cole as loud as he can.

"We've gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this **love**" Steven's voice trails into the bedroom making me laugh out loud. He's such a little bastard. He knows I had a date last night and didn't get in till late. Why does he always do this? Every time. Some people would think he has a problem with me staying out so late. But why would he? He's making a go of things with Doug. Well, each to their own. Personally I wouldn't mind if Doug took a trip to America and never came back. But, as long as Steven's happy, I'm happy.

I get out of bed, grab a pair of boxers and stumble into my kitchen. The first thing I notice is Steven with his back to me, shuffling about (he calls it dancing) whilst cooking some bacon and eggs. The smell is delicious. He looks happy today. That must mean that date night last night with the Yank was a success. Fucking great...What a great way to start the morning. My mood has suddenly soured a bit.

"Morning Bren. Bacon and eggs?" Steven's wafting the food right under my nose. His eyes are dancing as his gaze meets mine.

"You know me Steven. Always one for breakfast". My mood starts to lift a little and I sit down at the table and start to devour the best fucking food I have ever tasted. Christ, there are so many things I love about this little git. But that's the past. We've both moved on. I shake the thoughts from my head and concentrate on the food in front of me. Five minutes have passed. This must be a new record for Steven. Normally by now he's asked me for a complete rundown of my night.

"How did the date go last night?" I look up (I swear he can read my mind) and Steven's looking at me through the biggest eyelashes I have ever seen.

"Ok, yeah. Chris. He's coming over on Saturday for a meal". I can't look Steven in the eye, so I resort to picking up the newspaper and lifting it to cover my face.

"You, cook?" The donkey laugh reaches my ears and I can't help but drop the paper and look at him.

"It's a takeaway actually, smart arse" I snap and head to the bathroom for a quick shower before I head off to work. I can't deal with his quips today. The little shit really knows how to get under my skin. I can hear Steven's laugh even as I step into the shower. What's so fucking funny? At least Chris doesn't cry at the drop of a hat. Unlike Dougie dearest. Jesus, what does Steven see in that guy?

**Steven's POV**

I can't stop laughing. Brendan Brady is having a takeaway with a guy who looks like, um, well he ain't all that.

Bren's so easy to wind up. I've been living with him for nearly 2 months now and I've got to be honest, I'm loving it. We eat together, shop together, watch tv together, go out for the occasional drink together. Also, me and Doug are getting on so well at the moment. I thought it would never happen. I mean, he wasn't too impressed when I decided to move in with Brendan but after a while he realized that me and Brendan are just friends and nothing more. Things couldn't be more perfect.

I hear the bathroom door open and glance up as Brendan walks in with just a towel on. Fuck, he looks amazing. I feel the usual blush start to rise on my cheeks so I pick up the dishes and carry them over to the sink.

"Everything ok Steven?" I can feel Brendan's breath on the back of my neck and goosebumps start to break out all over my body. I take a gulp of air and turn around to face the Irish menace who doesn't understand the meaning of personal space.

"Yeah, everything's great. You ok?" I look up and notice a smirk starting to form under his tache.

"Yeah, looking forward to sealing the deal with Chris on the weekend". "He looks like he's amazing in bed".

"Well, I'm sure he will be Bren. Me and Doug finally had sex again last night and I have to say it's the best sex I've ever had!". I give Brendan my best smile and search his face for any signs of what he's thinking. Nothing. What a prick!

"You like having a bath in bed Steven?" Brendan crowds in close. I start to back towards the wall. He's gone all predatory again. Some would say it's a turn on. Well, not for me.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I hate him with his puzzles. They never make any sense to me.

"It's just, Dougie boy likes a good cry don't he?". "I bet he cried his fucking eyes out after you told him the sex was amazing". Brendan barks out a laugh and I really wish I had a baseball bat to hand.

"Oh fuck off Bren". I storm out of the kitchen and slam the door to my bedroom. Fucking know it all. Ok, so sex with Doug wasn't amazing. It was nice. But at least I'm getting some.

Well, fuck him and his date. I'm staying in that night and I'm gonna make it as shit as possible. That'll show the big Brendan Brady not to mess with me!

Besides, Chris is all wrong for Brendan. He's too quiet. Brendan needs a guy that challenges him in every way. Who keeps him on his toes. Who will love him regardless of anything. Right, that's what I'm gonna do. I am going to find Brendan Mr Right. Nobody deserves happiness more that him. I mean, he saved my life. He's given me a home. He's my best friend. I'm going to start looking today...

**Brendan's POV**

Steven's a moody shit. I just love getting under his skin. I love it when he's angry with me. I'd never tell him that though. But I meant every word I said. I don't think Doug is right for him. Steven needs someone who keeps him on his toes. He's a gobby little bastard but he's so loveable. Nobody and I mean nobody deserves happiness more than him. I mean, he saved me from me. He's my best friend. I'm going to start looking for someone for him today. Men would be insane to turn him down. I just want him to be happy.

"I'm off to work Steven" I yell through the house, hoping he hears me.

As I open the door, Steven is behind me.

"Don't forget your jam sandwiches Brendan" Steven hands them to me and kisses me softly on the cheek.

I give him a quick kiss on his forehead and head for work.

**TBC...The next chapter will be funnier as it includes Brendan and Ste's attempts to find Mr Right for each other. And as you all know with Stendan it doesn't go very well.**

**Please let me know if you wish me to continue and thank you for reading.**


End file.
